


The Angel And The Devil

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, halloween couples costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Maybe wearing matching couples costumes for the Halloween party by accident was a little bit more than you we prepared for.





	The Angel And The Devil

”I didn’t know we were planning on wearing matching costumes tonight.”

Glancing over your shoulder towards the door of your room, you spotted a familiar boy standing in the open doorway. You hadn’t heard him knock, let alone opening the door, but knowing how good Luke was at sneaking around and about the campus it didn’t really surprise you in the end. You just thanked your luck that you had enough time to actually get changed before he slammed into your room, so that he didn’t see absolutely everything.

You watched the boy in his usual getup – the school issued uniform, the black-and-yellow Hidden Block club jacket lazily thrown over it, and the snapback you had never seen him without – leaned against the door frame, sending you a wide grin, making you raise a brow.

“What do you mean?”

With the little devil wings poking out of your back that you had taken the whole afternoon after the last class of the day to put into place with the help of your roommate and the small horns on top of your head sitting on a little headdress, you looked almost overdressed compared to Luke. Sure you had done all of this in preparation to the Halloween party later tonight, and he still most definitely looked like he needed to get dressed for the said event, but still.

“Well you are obviously a demon, and I’m an angel so…”

The grin he sent to you made you roll your eyes. He sounded sincere enough, but something about his words made it sound almost like a flirt. Did he want you two to go in matching costumes, as a couple perhaps?

“I don’t see your wings anywhere though,” you laughed back at him, Luke just shaking his head slightly before he pushed himself off from the door frame, stepping actually inside the room. You watched him in mild confusion as he closed the door after himself before walking up to you, the teasing grin still playing on his lips.

“First of all, not all angels need wings.”

Okay he wasn’t only flirting with you, he was also being really corny about it.

But Luke just continued to beam at you, making you raise a questioning brow at him again as you watched the boy slowly pull one arm out of the jacket sleeve, then the other one. He was taking this flirt maybe a little bit too long?

“Second of all, who said I don’t have them?”

You were going to object to his statement, but was stopped in the middle of your tracks as his jacket slipped off of him, falling to the floor, mere seconds after a pair of pure white wings popping up from behind him. You stopped to stare at them, marveling the craftsmanship that had gone into making them, as they looked almost like real wings. The feathers looked amazingly soft, they were the whitest of color you had ever seen.

And they were… Almost like moving on their own?

“Those are so cool, you have to teach me how to make those.”

Luke just chuckled. “I don’t think these kind of things can be made.”

Maybe he didn’t make them himself so he didn’t know. You made a quick mental note to ask Jon or Shane about the crafting skill level of the rest of the theater kids, because you just had to find out who was this skillful with their hands to be able to make something this realistic looking. Or maybe they were mechanically made by Satch…?

“That’s not all though.”

Your eyes slowly tracked back to his face from the wings still poking from his back behind him, seeing the slightly nervous look crossing Luke’s face. He wasn’t usually like this, sure the boy was outspoken and more about actions than words like he had been with his costume so far clearly, but something else about this seemed to make him really nervous.

The moment he reached for the visor of his snapback, you understood why. Nobody had ever seen him without the hat in question, not even his roommates – there were bunch of wild rumors running around school about him and the snapback, none which you practically cared for, but you knew Luke well enough to know that he never took it off. 

NEVER.

But there he was standing now, hand slowly lifting the visor up, his eyes staring back at you as he was trying to clearly focus on your face instead of the action his hands were doing at the moment, trying to find the nerves to do this from the confused look you were sending back at him.

The light shooting from underneath the hat as he left his head blinded you for a second, but as soon as you were able to focus your eyes back on Luke, you were able to see the bright halo shining right above his head.


End file.
